Sailor Jupiter Meets Buffy the Vampire Slayer
by DBAB
Summary: Sailor Jupiter and Buffy fight vampires. Light on plot but some good action.


Kino Makoto stared up at the night sky in wonder. Somehow the stars looked different. They were the same stars that she had seen her whole life, they shined just as bright, but they were different. Of course everything was different. She was in the United States now and it was a nothing like her native Tokyo.

Tokyo…the thought brought her crashing back to reality. She wasn't in Japan anymore. She was in another country. Not only that, she wasn't even in the right city. The stupid airplane just had to break down before it could reach Los Angeles and make an emergency landing. Now she was stuck in…

The young girl looked around for a sign. She had seen the name several times already since she had landed but only half paid attention to it. She was more interested in finding a hotel for the night. She could catch another flight to L.A. in the morning.

Off in the distance she noticed a directional sign. It read, _Sunnydale Airport_ and had an arrow pointing back the way she had come from.

"Sunnydale" she told herself, this time committing the name to memory.

Now that that was out of the way she focused her mind back to the task at hand, finding accommodations for the night.

It was not going to be an easy task either. The street she was standing on seemed to be devoid of any life whatsoever. It was very odd, she thought, because being as close to the airport as she was she figured that there would be a lot of people. But there was hardly anyone. Even most of the businesses on the street seemed to have closed early for the night.

Strangely enough, that's when someone showed up. "You lost" a voice appeared behind Makoto.

She turned around to see a young man, not too much older than herself, standing right behind her. He was very cute and reminded her of her old boyfriend back in Japan. The thought made her blush a little.

"Yes. Thank you." She replied in her best English. She was glad she had taken extra time to study the language. "I'm looking for a hotel."

The boy's eyes lit up. "No problem." He said. "I know where one is. Come on."

He stepped forward a couple of paces and motioned with one hand for her to follow. She wasn't sure if she should but being an expert in martial arts, among other things, gave her confidence enough that she could handle about anything.

They left the area around the airport and turned a few different directions until they came to short alley that opened out into a larger area that was surrounded by a large wooden fence. In front of that was piled a great amount of trash, old furniture, ladders, and other sundries.

Instantly the uneasy sensation that Makoto had been feeling was suddenly magnified tenfold. Outwardly she still appeared calm but inside she began to prepare herself for something, anything to happen.

"Oops." The young man said, half sarcastically. "I think we went the wrong way."

The tone of his voice did not improve Makoto's feeling about the situation. She may have made a mistake by following him. If he tried anything though, it would be his mistake.

"I think you're right." She said and turned to leave but the young man inserted himself between her and the exit.

"Not so fast." He said in an even more maniacal voice. "You can't leave before dinner."

Suddenly his face twisted into a demonic visage. His eyes turned yellow and when he opened his mouth two large teeth were visible in the front of his mouth.

Makado was unmoved by the process. She had already seen much worse in her time. She furrowed her brow and stared coldly back at the demonic form. "If you want trouble, pal you came to the right place"

"Good." The other replied. "I like to work up an appetite before I eat."

With that the creature pounced forward and grabbed the girl's neck with lightning speed. Before he could take advantage of the situation his opponent wrapped her hands around his wrist, twisted around and tossed him over her shoulder into a pile of nearby garbage.

Undaunted he immediately jumped back to his feet prepared to chase down his prey but he was surprised to find she hadn't run away.

Again he attacked, this time holding nothing back. He swung furiously, first with one fist and then the other but his opponent blocked everyone. When that didn't work he tried to change tactics to throw her off guard and sent a kick flying at her side.

In one swift move the girl caught the attack with one hand and dropped the elbow of her other hand down onto his knee dropping him to the ground. It was a move that should have broken his leg and ended the fight for good but instead the man got right back up.

"What are you."

"He's a vampire." A voice called out from behind the creature.

Suddenly all the arrogant confidence drained from its face as he turned to the person speaking. He knew that voice. It was attached to a young blonde girl. She was standing, arms crossed in front of the only exit. The one meant to trap his victims but now it was trapping him.

"Slayer! He yelled backing away. After a few steps, he turned hoping to run leap over the fence to safety. Except he forgot one thing.

As he turned to flee Makado gripped onto his shirt and, using his own momentum, tossed him backward into a second pile of rubble.

"Nice." The blonde girl said walking calmly up to her new ally. "I'm Buffy."

The other girl bowed respectfully. "Makado Kino" She said. "You said he was a – "

"Vampire." Buffy finished the sentence. "Do you…"

The question got cut off by a loud rumbling from the garbage. A second later the dark creature reemerged looking more determined than ever. Just then others of his kind began to appear from behind the high wooden fence that surrounded the area.

The two girls drew closer together, reading themselves for the onslaught. The vampires surrounded them in a large circle. As they did, large ravenous grins appeared formed around fangs hungry for the kill.

"Oh no it's a trap" Buffy mocked sarcastically. "You know these never work"

The original vampire smirked. "Kill the stranger first. Leave the slayer for me."

All at once the horde of undead rushed the two girls. Buffy threw off two to one side to face the same opponent she had been fighting before but suddenly he seemed stronger…faster. He had been holding back before.

Makado landed several hard blows to the wall of vampires around her but as soon as one seemed to be out of the way another would fly in taking its place. In between dodging blows, she could see her new friend being driven backward. If something didn't happen soon it would all be over before it started.

In the next second yet another creature came flying toward her. She grabbed its arm and threw it sideways into one of its compatriots sending them toppling over one another. For a split second, she was in the clear and it was all the time that she needed.

She tossed a quick look over to Buffy. It wasn't going well. The main vampire already had one arm around her throat and was closing in with its fangs.

Makado reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small stick with a green round top on it and thrust it high into the air.

"Jupiter power make up!"

Suddenly brilliant white light exploded out of the stick stunning the entire accompaniment of combatants. When it dissipated only a moment later Makado was gone. In her place was another young girl wearing a green skirt, a pink bow on her chest, and a gold tiara on her forehead.

"You picked the wrong night to try your little surprise attack" She yelled. "I'm Sailor Jupiter and I have a surprise for you."

She picked out a vampire and glared coldly at him. He stared back still stunned at her transformation. She crossed her arms in an x shape in front of her.

"Jupiter thunder crash!" She yelled, throwing her arms open.

From out of nowhere a lightning bolt shot out toward the helpless beast and striking him dead center in the chest. For a moment, he convulsed from the electrical energy. Then, suddenly his head began to swell. His eyes bulged out until the pressure was too much.

The upper part of the vampire's skull exploded sending blood, bone, and gray matter flying in all directions. The rest of its body stood for a moment, then turned to dust and collapsed into a pile on the ground.

It was like time stopped. The vampires stood there, stunned.

Buffy didn't hesitate to take advantage of the lull. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a sharp wooden stake and plunged it through the heart of the vampire she had been fighting. It turned to dust and collapsed onto the floor.

"What was that?" She asked?"

Before the Sailor could answer, however, she noticed most of the accompaniment of undead turning to flee.

"You're not leaving yet" Sailor Jupiter mocked. "I'm just getting started."

Enraged, the remaining vampires stormed forward. The faster of them leapt forward but suddenly dissolved into dust when its heart wad pierced by a flying stake.

Buffy rushed in right behind her weapon, grabbing the next closest vampire and throwing it to one side. It hit the ground hard but rolled back into its feet just as the slayer opened up with a flurry of blows to its face.

At the same time Jupiter grabbed the vamp nearest her and kneed it hard into the groin sending it falling to the ground. She went in to grab the monster a second time but instead it rolled over brandishing the nearby wooden stake and plunged it into the girl's leg sending her to the ground.

"I wonder if your blood tastes like lightning." It laughed.

Buffy grabbed the vampire she was fighting and threw it into its other ally. They collided into a heap dropping the stake in the process.

"Your next, slayer!" The creature yelled.

Amid the distraction the sailor soldier had managed to get back to her feet. She looked at her hand. It was covered in blood. Whatever fury she had been feeling before suddenly seemed to be amplified by ten.

She pressed her hands together then slowly pulled them apart revealing a bright white glowing ball of energy. She reared back with one hand and tossed the energy ball at the last two vampires.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The impact was twice what it had been before' sending one vampire flying backward and completely disintegrating the other.

Buffy picked her stake up off the ground and sprinted forward plunging the weapon into the last vampire turning it to dust.

Jupiter faded back into Makado Kino. "That was kind of fun." She said, trying to ignore the pain in her leg.

"Fun? Buffy repeated. "They almost killed us. I wouldn't call it fun."

The other shrugged in disagreement. "You don't happen to know where there's a doctor around here do you?"

Buffy slipped her arm under Makado's and began to lead her away. "You're not from around here are you?"

"I was going to go to Los Angeles but I think I might hang out here for a while. After all, I am on vacation."


End file.
